1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to power management, and more specifically, to systems and methods for power management related to power domains in an integrated circuit device.
2. Related Art
To manage power consumption by devices, such as processors, various modules may be in an active mode or in a standby mode. For example, in a wireless baseband processor, certain modules of the baseband processor may be in an active mode while certain other modules may be in standby mode. Moreover, among the modules that are in standby mode, a subset of the modules may be always alive whereas another subset may be power gated. The subset of the modules that are always alive are referred to as being in the alive domain and the subset of the modules that are power gated are referred to as being in the power gated domain.
Typically, isolation cells are used to isolate the alive domain from the power gated domain. Moreover, when the modules in a power gated domain are in a powered down state the outputs corresponding to these modules are isolated to a known fixed state. In a situation, where a processor or a core requests access to a module that is part of a power gated domain, the module responds with a fixed response. A typical response is an error signal. This fixed response results in inflexibility.
Accordingly, there is a need for power management related to power domains in a device.